A Lesson Painfully Learned
by Colhan3000
Summary: Miroku is about to learn a lesson after his wandering hand, wanders onto something that could rip it off. Rated for dirty words and Miroku's even dirtyer mind. [REPOSTED]


This is gonna be good!

**_I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA _**

**Just to repeat Miroku lovers don't read, unless you like seeing him get plumbed from his hentai acts.**

**This story use to be on this site; however it was removed since there were so many grammar errors, so I fixed them and hopefully I found them all. This story had been written when I was still new to Fiction writing, so of course it would have errors all over. **

_8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

**A Lesson Painfully Learned **

Miroku slowly made his way over to the bushes where he heard the voices of the girls coming from behind it; Shippo and Kirara were chasing butterflies around and the girls had went to pick some blue berries, so while the kids were away the monk would play. He didn't know were Inuyasha was but guessed maybe he was out practicing with his sword, or was still in a bad mood from his fight with Kagome this morning. Miroku shook his head _When will Inuyasha learn…women like a man that is polite and gets to the point_ Miroku thought slowly advancing to his target which was the ever moving bushes.

The girls were there.

He knew this.

He wouldn't get in trouble spying on them picking blue berries.

But still a little…friendly "hello" wouldn't be considered something to get in trouble for.

Unless you were the most perverted monk in all of Japan; who's favorite pass times were spying on bathing women, asking if they would bare him a child, grabbing every near by butt you saw which mostly included your secret crushes butt. Then right now he was in trouble for the hentai thoughts going though his mind and the hentai idea he had in store for the two unknowing girls behind the bushes. He heard a noise and stopped dead in his tracks before he found out Kagome had made a joke and the two girls were both laughing, Miroku took this chance to cover some much needed ground to the bushes while they were busy laughing.

When he got to the bush he ever so slowly reached his hand out…

A touched something soft but firm and of course covered by cloths

_Hmmm…wonder who this is? Lady Kagome? No, no offence to her but this can't be Lady Kagome…must be Sango she works out a lot and who ever owns this backside is strong_

He gave a soft squeeze

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING MONK!"

Miroku nearly jumped out of his skin at the loud and angry scream that still echoed in the trees, recognizing the voice as Inuyasha's he turned around expecting to see a pissed off sliver haired Inu Hanyou behind him.

Nothing

_But if Inuyasha is not behind me then…oh Kami-sama help me…_ Miroku began to sweat and swallowed hard at the scary thought that ran though his gutter mind just then, Miroku looked in front of him and then up to see Inuyasha sporting a look of pure rage. Inuyasha's ears were flatted to his head in annoyance, his mouth twisted into the angriest snarl ever created with both of his deadly fangs showing, both of his clawed hands balled into fists. In fear Miroku looked at were his hand was…it was right on Inuyasha's rear end.

In all the commotion Sango and Kagome looked over from there berry picking to see this sight; Kagome had asked Inuyasha to keep watch for demons, with the reward of the first piece of blueberry pie that the berries were going to be used for. Kagome's eyes widen and Sango's jaw hit the ground at the sight of a very enraged Inuyasha being groped by the womanizing monk. Inuyasha stood up and began cracking his knuckles, "You have five seconds to run for your damn life, before I sharpen my claws on your sorry ass and rip that damn hand of yours off" Inuyasha said dangerously calm while cracking the knuckles of his other hand.

Miroku screamed bloody murder and ran for dear life as he heard Inuyasha count.

"One, two FIVE!"

Miroku screamed again as he ran faster then he ever did in his entire eighteen years of life, knowing that if he stopped he would get FAR worst then a slap on the face for this little stunt.

_This time it was NOT worth it!_

Today Miroku learned a VERY valuable lesson every pervert should know.

Look before you grope

**THE END** (Hopefully not for Miroku…)

_8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

I hope I got all the errors out of this, I re read the story three times and didn't find anything. If there are any errors please tell me so I can fix them


End file.
